Día a Día
by Kotomi Kagamine
Summary: Todo acabo cuando Kuroko le dijo "Amo a otra persona" ¿Quién hubiera pensado que era Kagami? Claro que él...sólo lo ayudaba a mantener su secreto... Aomine no entendía porque de la noche a la mañana su relación con Kuroko se terminó, pero estaba seguro de algo, se sentía traicionado. Dicen que hay que ver los dos lados de la moneda, pero... ¿Se podrá saber la verdad a tiempo?


**Notas: Vale :3 aquí un nuevo especial espero les guste ewe ya que en lo personal a mí me gusto escribirlo (aunque no tanto el final) QWQ Preparen el pañuelo chicas porque capaz y derraman una lágrima**

* * *

Día a día…

En cierto callejón se encontraba un chico pelirrojo en compañía de su mejor amigo, quién ahora se veía algo triste. El pelirrojo miraba por ambas calles, como era un lugar donde pocas veces pasaban carros estaban en medio del camino

-Bien, no han de tardar en llegar, será mejor apresurarnos ¿No crees, Kuroko? -Le sonrió mientras que revolvía un poco de su cabello celeste

-Kagami -kun, en verdad agradezco lo que has hecho por mí… Por eso tienes que tener esto.- En su mano se encontraba un anillo de plata, era lo que más quería aquel chico, pero por su bien o al menos él de su pareja mejor dicho ex pareja… será mejor que ya no lo tenga

-Kuroko yo…no puedo aceptarlo.-Sin duda ver que estaba dispuesto a darle aquello que más apreciaba le hacía sentirse tan mal

Claro que ninguno se percato de varias miradas a lo lejos de ellos, en especial una donde los miraba muy, pero muy molesto…

-Por favor, Kagami -kun, duele tenerlo…-Agacho por un segundo la mirada, él pelirrojo entendió aquello así que lo se lo puso para no perderlo

Kuroko no pudo aguantar más y termino por irse de ahí, le recordaba varias cosas así que lo mejor era irse antes de llorar, Kagami, quién lo veía sólo pudo contemplar como su mejor amigo se iba, claro que eso no duro ya que cierto chico peli azul se puso enfrente de él mostrando una cara de completo enojo

-¿Qué te traes, Bakagami? ¡¿A caso eres un estúpido?!- Se acerco lo suficiente para mirarse de frente, no había tanta diferencia de estatura por lo cual no era difícil. Sin duda trataba de que le diera una explicación de esto

-No quiero pelear Ahomine…-No quería pelear ni nada así que solo lo aparto de un pequeño empujón, pero eso no logró calmar al chico

-¿Pelear? ¿Quién dijo eso? Yo quiero una explicación sobre toda esa mierda de escenita que se montó Tetsu contigo.- Como el empujón lo había apartado a una distancia, tuvo que acercase a él con una sonrisa burlona, oh sí, estaba más que cabreado

Pero claro no eran los únicos ahí, Kise trato de apartarlos pero ambos se fulminaban con la mirada

-¡Vamos chicos! Ya no peleen, ¿Somos amigos, no? -Aunque el rubio intento calmar las cosas, no lo consiguió

-¡Nunca lo fuimos! Esté bastardo me quito a mi novio.-Molesto, Aomine apunto con su dedo índice a Kagami

-En primera yo no te lo quite, él se largo de tú lado.-No se iba a dejar intimidar por la mirada penetrante del chico. Y, aunque no quisiera, debía sonar algo burlón

Kagami ya harto de esta situación, retiro la mano de Kise dispuesto a irse, después de todo por más molesto que fuera el peli azul, él había sido un gran amigo en el pasado. No podría simplemente hacerle algo porque sí

-¡¿A dónde vas Bakagami?! -Y claro, Aomine no lo iba a dejar ir sin una explicación.- ¿Qué? ¿Ahora te vas a ir a revolcar con él? ¡Eres un bastardo de mierda, Kagami! -Para evitar que se fuera lo tomo de su hombro, obligándole a que volteé y lo mire de nuevo

Y así comenzó a insultarlo Kagami se reprendía en propinarle un golpe, pero su paciencia se agotaba, el no era una persona nada paciente y escuchar tanto insulto proveniente de Aomine ya le estaba hartando. Y cómo este se había acercando de nueva cuenta a él volvió a apartarlo de un empujón sólo para verlo con una expresión de burla mientras intentaba acercársele

Claro que Kise no era el único ahí tanto Midorima como Akashi y Murasakibara se encontraban presenciado está escena. Más nadie decía nada. Siendo espectadores de los insultos del moreno y molestia del pelirrojo, pero ver que Kagami comenzaba a reaccionar ante las provocaciones de Aomine querían separarlos, siendo en vano

-¡Ja! Eres tan patético Aomine, deberías mirarte ahora, insultándome cuando me importa una mierda todo lo que me estás diciendo, además ¿Qué si voy a revolcarme con Kuroko? Él ya no te pertenece, prefiere estar…-Sus palabras quedaron cortas cuando un golpe directo a la cara le callo

Oh, sí, Aomine estaba más que molesto, pero Kagami era alguien muy impulsivo así que devolvió el golpe una vez que reaccionó ante ello, y aunque pareciera que no sabía pelear, era todo lo contrario. En un segundo, por un golpe Kagami terminó tumbando en el suelo mientras que Aomine sólo podía mirarlo con emociones mezcladas. Odio, ira, tristeza, decepción, demasiadas emociones juntas

Después de todo la persona que estaba enfrente de él la consideraba uno de sus grandes amigos, pero después de está traición ¿Podrían seguir siéndolo? Era tan obvio que no

Los chicos se quedaban mirando incrédulos ante las palabras del pelirrojo, después de todo nunca antes lo habían escuchado expresarse de esa manera, por ello no reaccionaron tanto al ver los golpes que se daban. Pero ver como Kagami se levantaba, aprovecharon para separarlos, cada quien intentando contralar a ambas fieras. Claro que sin ningún éxito

Al final, Aomine cabreado pateo un bote de basura y así soltarse de los brazos de Kise y Murasakibara e irse de ahí, no sin antes gritar algo que dejó a todos en shock

"Que Tetsu haga lo que sé le da puta gana, me vale mierda lo que le pase de ahora en adelante"

Claramente no hablaba él, si así fuera se arrepentiría de haber dicho aquellas palabras

* * *

Aomine llegó a su casa, se sentó en su sillón sintiéndose miserable, aquella relación por la que había luchado por al menos cuatro años, se fue al caño de la noche a la mañana, ahora no sabía qué hacer más que beber algo de cerveza que tenía. Algo que una persona mayor de 20 años y que vivía ahora sola se podía dar el lujo de hacer. Pero no bastaba, el dolor no sé iba, fue a tomar un baño para intentar relajarse, sin mucho éxito ya que podía sentir aún el dolor que le causaba ver a Kuroko con otra persona. Porque… sólo podía recordar como antes lo tenía entre sus brazos

Al terminar de bañarse, se vio en el espejo "Patético" fue lo que pensó de sí mismo y termino por romperlo, poco importándole el hecho de que se había lastimado. Dolía más el motivo de haberse separado de Kuroko que la misma herida

Sólo pensaba en una cosa… ¿Por qué tan de pronto Kuroko termino con él? ¿En serio fue por Kagami?

O… ¿Fue algo más?

* * *

Habían pasado pocos días desde aquel infortunado recuerdo, las heridas seguían ahí pero de una manera un poco más tratadas. Kagami y Kuroko se encontraban en un estacionamiento, cada uno al lado del otro, Kagami en el asiento del conductor mientras que Kuroko en el del copiloto

-En verdad que estás lastimado…-Tocó una de sus mejillas provocando una mueca de dolor en el contrario

-No hagas eso…-Quería seguir protestando, pero notó como su sombra miraba hacia cierta parte perdido

Prácticamente enfrente de ellos, estaban Midorima, Murasakibara y Kise junto un "oculto" Aomine en la parte trasera del auto. Y cuando los notó no sé veía nada feliz

Kuroko estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, que realmente se sorprendió un poco al sentir como Kagami lo rodeaba con un abrazo por encima de su hombro, agradecía ese detalle, pues así pudo apartar la vista de Aomine. Mientras tanto cuando él noto su pequeño abrazo, una sonrisa irónica aparecía en él. Y de no haber sido por el rostro de Kagami que reflejaba burla mezclada con algo de superioridad no hubiera bajado del coche a enfrentar de una buena vez a Kuroko

Cuando los demás se dieron cuenta de que salía fueron tras de él para detenerlo

-¡¿Estás feliz, eh Tetsu?! ¡¿Estás feliz con ese bastardo, verdad?! -Golpeo un poco el auto sin mucha brusquedad.- ¡Ahora lo entiendo todo! ¡Ambos sí que saben cómo actuar! Te felicito Tetsu, ahora sé quién en verdad puedes ser. -Los señalaba a ambos, se había subido un poco al auto por mero reflejo, ni siquiera estaba del todo consciente de lo que hacia

Los demás apartaban a Aomine de ahí, no querían otra pelea que pudiera terminar peor que la anterior. Mientras se llevaban a Aomine, Kagami no podía dejar de fingir aquella sonrisa. Nunca se imagino que todo esto podría pasar algún día, pero como debía seguir el juego… Sólo le gritaba palabras un tanto insultantes que molestaban a Aomine, pero él no hizo nada ya que poco a poco los chicos lo apartaban de ahí

Cuando finalmente se fueron, Kuroko soltó un gran suspiro liberando aquellas lágrimas que había retenido para que no salieran

-Gracias de nuevo, Kagami -kun…-Dijo mientras limpiaba su rostro

-En verdad que eres increíble…-Suspiro.- ¿En serio no planeas decirle nada? ¿Piensas que es lo mejor que se quede con esa idea de ti?

-Yo… sé que lo qué dice es porque está dolido, y lo entiendo, también lo estaría. Y aunque ahora piense que soy la peor persona del mundo… creo que es mejor eso… que pueda superar esta relación a tener que cargarla en su memoria por siempre

Kagami no dijo nada más, ¿Qué podía hacer contra la voluntad de su amigo? Encendió el carro y comenzó a conducir en dirección al hospital

-¿A qué hora dijiste que es tú cita?

-En unos veinte minutos…

-Bien… llegaremos a tiempo

* * *

Los días pasaban, Aomine se sentía más miserable y ni hablar de Kuroko… Ese día Kuroko estaba en el hospital caminando por los pasillos con una mirada perdida, mientras que Aomine caminaba por la calle con la mirada agachada chocando con varias personas

Finalmente cuando Kuroko detuvo su andar, se deslizó un poco por la pared a su lado, tocando un mechón de cabello que se caía con mucha facilidad

Por otro lado, Aomine no dejaba de caminar, cada uno pensando

"¿Qué hicieron para merecer esto?"

* * *

Kuroko estaba mirando por la ventana, a pesar de estar en la cama del hospital, podía ver con claridad el cielo, parecía más oscuro ¿O Era su imaginación?

-¿Cómo sigues, Tetsuya?

Escuchar esa voz de repente le fue extraño, después de todo no pensaba volver a verse con él

-Akashi -kun

-Por lo que sé, no mejora tu condición

-¿Cómo sabías que-?

-¿Qué estabas aquí? Me puse a investigar, después de toda aquella escena en el callejón y ver como actuaba Taiga, hizo que sospechará y fue la correcta. No fue nada difícil saber lo qué tienes

-Supongo que no podía guardártelo a ti después de todo, Akashi -kun

-Serías muy ingenuo si hubieras pensado lo contrario, Tetsuya

-¿Y sé lo dirás?

-¿A Daiki? No, no haré nada que no quieras, Tetsuya, después de todo te respeto y estos años de amistad no son en balde. Aunque los demás también lo saben, tal parece que también sospechaban que algo pasaba así que no tuve otra opción más que decirles, pero tranquilo no dirán nada

-En verdad siento ser una molestia ahora… perdona por preocuparte, pero no sabía qué hacer y él único que estaba ahí era Kagami -kun. Le arruine su amistad con Aomine -kun por mi egoísmo…

-No te lamentes, Taiga debe tener su motivo para ayudarte. Y, Tetsuya, tú nunca serías una molestia

Akashi como él buen amigo que era, lo abrazo, haciendo que Kuroko se sintiera un poco más tranquilo. En verdad que estar en esta situación ya era difícil, y todavía le agregaba el hecho de separarse del amor de su vida, bueno… necesitaba bastante apoyo

* * *

Mientras esto ocurría, Aomine había llegado a su casa, y de tan solo verla, recuerdos vinieron a su mente. Es la casa que compartió por al menos dos años con Kuroko, y cada cosa le hacía recordarlo. En un ataque de ira terminó por destruir, tirar y lanzar cualquier objeto que veía, hasta las botellas vacías que estaban en su mesa terminaron rotas en el piso

En la puerta principal de su casa, se podía ver claramente a un rubio muy preocupado por su amigo, más no pensaba detenerlo en su "pequeña" lucha con los objetos, ya que así podía descargar toda esa frustración que sentía sin necesidad de golpes. Pero no nada más fue el único, Midorima al ver ahí al rubio fue a ver que tanto observaba

-¿Ahora que hace Aomine?

-Está destruyendo toda su sala…

-Me pregunto qué pasará cuando sepa la verdad, nanodayo

-Quiero ir a decirle… Aomine'cchi merece saber la verdad, ¡D- después de todo lo que vivieron juntos!

-No te metas en sus asuntos, Kise, lo que pase no es de nuestra incumbencia, nanodayo. -Y terminó por ajustar sus lentes.

-Dices eso pero estás igual de preocupado que yo…-Susurro con cierta mirada triste, su amigo ya se había calmado o al menos de desquitarse con los objetos ya.- ¿Vas a ir a ver a Kuroko'cchi? Vayamos juntos… quiero… quiero ver cómo está

Claramente se podía apreciar preocupación en el tono de voz del rubio, Midorima suspiró. Aunque él se mantenía muy al margen no podía evitar preocuparse por todos sus cercanos

-No tengo más remedio que ir contigo, Akashi fue junto con Murasakibara. Así que solo quedas tú

-"Sigue siendo tan tsundere".- Quería sonreír… pero ni una sonrisa podía formar desde que se enteró de todo esto.- Mouh, no seas tan cruel Midorima'cchi

* * *

-Así que hoy… ¿te van a operar Kuro-chin?

-Sí, Murasakibara -kun, parece que quieren detener las células cacerinas antes de que se propaguen a todo el cuerpo, si es un éxito podré luchar con el cáncer con la diálisis, medicamentos y varios tratamientos más. Sino…

-Mantente positivo, Tetsuya, no debes preocuparte por eso ahora

-¡Sentimos la demora! -Grito un "alegre" rubio.- Que bueno que llegamos a tiempo, ¿Hoy te operan no Kuroko'cchi?

-¿Cómo te sientes Kuroko?

-Me siento nervioso, no puedo evitar preocuparme, Midorima -kun

-¡No me ignores, Kuroko'cchi!

-Es comprensible, hoy estás en el quinto puesto pero no te preocupes, tengo tu amuleto, un llavero en forma de rana, nanodayo. -Extendió aquel objeto mientras ajustaba un poco sus lentes

-¡¿Tú también, Midorima'cchi?!

-Gracias, Midorima -kun, es muy amable de tu parte

-¿Por qué nadie me hace caso?

-Ah, disculpa, Ryōta ¿Decías algo?

-Son tan crueles. -Entonces lágrimas se asomaban de sus ojos, provocando una pequeña sonrisa por parte del peliceleste

En pocos minutos Kuroko sería operado y Kagami no podía dejar de ver aquella escena tan… decaído, no soportaba ver cómo es que su amigo arriesgaba su vida con una operación que podría matarle. Ya que el riesgo era muy elevado…

* * *

Aunque todos intentaban alegrar a Kuroko antes de que se fuera, Kagami no participaba en ello, prefería solo ver y hablar de ser necesario. Cuando de pronto Kise se excuso con salir un momento para ir al elevador y hacer una llamada rápida

"¿Aomine'cchi? ¿Estás en casa?"

"¿Qué quieres, Kise? Ahora no tengo ganas de nada…"

"Tienes que venir pronto al hospital"

"¿Ah? ¿Y por qué debería hacerlo?"

"Mira, Kuroko'cchi te engaño-"

"Eso lo sé perfectamente, fue con el bas-"

"¡No me refiero a eso! ¡Él está a punto de ser operado! Él… él… tiene cáncer, por eso te engaño fingiendo salir con Kagami'cchi, ¡Sino vienes rápido lamentarás no haber estado aquí! No estamos lejos, es el hospital que está por el centro…"

Y colgó.

Aomine estaba en shock, era muy difícil de asimilar todo aquello que le decía… Corrió como nunca antes en su vida lo había hecho, mientras asimilaba toda la información que le dio Kise. Cuanto más lo hacía, sus ganas de ya llegar aumentaban, ¡¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan ciego?!

Se lamentaba, sí, por no haber querido hablar con Tetsu, después de todo cuando él llegó de trabajar, lo vio con sus maletas diciéndole que terminaban, que amaba a alguien más y… otras cosas irrelevantes que no escuchaba por estar sorprendido por lo que le había dicho. Claro que le pidió una explicación, más este se negó tan solo diciendo que encontró a alguien más

¡Qué estúpido fue al no insistirle!

* * *

Cuando esto pasaba, Kuroko estaba siendo trasladado a la sala de cirugía, ya todo estaba preparado y mientras lo preparaban a él, Kise ya había vuelto. Todos lo miraban irse en esa camilla acompañado de enfermeras

-Le dijiste… ¿Verdad, Ryōta?

-Tenía que hacerlo… Tal vez sea la última vez que vea a Kuroko'cchi…

Kuroko veía a todos prepararlo, miraba aquella luz resplandeciente que lo dejaría ciego… Y mientras las enfermeras preparaban la anestesia, él pensaba en Aomine, en lo mucho que lo lastimo y en cuanto le dolió dejarlo, pensando que esto había sido lo mejor…

* * *

Aomine había llegado al fin, pero tenía que buscar en que cuarto estaba Kuroko, pidió información y después de mucho insistir, le dijeron que ya lo estaban operando. Al escuchar eso, algo en él se movió, le dijeron en que sala estaba y corrió con toda la velocidad posible hacía allá

Aunque no esperaba que en su camino, se encontraría a Kagami, quien estaba al otro extremo, la situación era incomoda, pero Kagami sabía que ya era momento de enfrentarse. Así que cuando este paso a su lado con la mirada agachada, lo tomo de la muñeca para sacar aquel objeto metálico que tanto había guardado y entregárselo en su mano

-Perdona por mentir él… realmente te amaba

Aomine apretó aquel objeto que le había dado a su pequeña sombra con la promesa de siempre estar juntos. Cuando Kagami se fue del pasillo, el apretaba más ese objeto mientras aquellas lagrimas que estuvo reteniendo salían, se sentía tan… tan…

Si tan solo… si tan sólo él…

Recuerdos de él y Kuroko juntos venían a su cabeza, por más que quería no podía olvidar aquella promesa

" **Ten"**

" **¿Qué es esto, Daiki -kun?"**

" **¿No ves? Es un anillo Tetsu"**

"… **No me refiero a eso, ¿Por qué me lo das?"**

" **Mira -Mostró su mano derecha señalando su dedo anular.-Esto es una señal de que somos uno del otro"**

" **E-entonces con esto, ¿Esteremos juntos por siempre?"**

" **Exacto, mientras ambos lo tengamos… nada nos separará"**

Pero no era momento para pensar en eso… miró el anillo por última vez antes de ir corriendo donde se encontraba Kuroko. Los chicos estaban afuera de la sala esperando una noticia que los anime, unos más desesperados que otros ¿Por qué se demoraban tanto?

* * *

Fue entonces cuando Aomine llego, obviamente no podía pasar pero… al estar ahí estaba hecho un desastre, Kise al notar eso le consolaba, ¿Cómo es qué la vida le jugaba con esas malas pasadas? Tan felices que los dos estaban…

Cada minuto era como una eternidad, Aomine cada vez se veía desesperado e impaciente

Por otro lado Kuroko sólo podía recordar todos esos momentos vividos con Aomine, desde la escuela secundaria como la media superior, estando en la Universidad… todas aquellas citas, esas peleas sin mucho sentido, para él eran tesoros que guardaba en su memoria. Sin siquiera darse cuenta estaba derramando un par de lágrimas. Poco a poco se sintió cansado… quería descansar, no sin antes grabarse en su memoria aquella promesa que hizo

" _En verdad lo siento Daiki… no pude cumplirla después de todo…"_

En la operación. Solo se podía escuchar el bip seguido del monitor, ya no había pulso y aunque intentaron que reanimara… fue imposible, Kuroko había muerto

Cuando las enfermeras salían con el cuerpo de Kuroko en la camilla, Aomine se le acerco todo destrozado emocionalmente. Mirándolo por última vez, para darle un casto beso en su frente y tomar su mano, para poner aquel anillo que los uniría para siempre

" _Estaremos juntos siempre que tengas esté anillo contigo… ¿Lo recuerdas?"_

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

 **Notas: QOQ No sé ustedes, pero me dolió mucho ver a Kuroko morir, ¡Espero les haya hecho llorar! –Porque para eso fue hecho—y si les gusto, comenten que tanto lloraron ;) –se siente youtuber al decir eso—**

 **Por cierto, antes de que me echen bronca :v Las que son realmente VIPS (YO AMO BIGBANG) habrán reconocido la historia ewe Si no lo conocen, es porque viven en una cueva o-o la canción se llama Haru Haru es de BIGBANG y ehm, me inspiré de ella para hacer este One-shot uvu y si quieres pasar a verlo, oie nadie te detiene (?) Nah, la verdad es que la letra está muy linda, es de mis canciones favoritas, y pus, pus el video está bien zukistrukis ;)**

 **¡Ya me despido porque deberás! Xd ¡Bye!**


End file.
